With popularity of home broadband and development of routers toward a 5G (fifth generation) technology, it is becoming more common for home users to perform networking by using a dual-band router or two routers. For example, there are the following usage scenarios:
A 5G band has small interference, and provides better surfing experience than a 2.4G network. A 2.4G/5G dual-band router usually supports both a 2.4G hotspot and a 5G hotspot. In this case, a problem that is prone to occur is described as follows. It is assumed that a name of a 2.4G router is AP (Access Point) 2.4G and a name of a 5G router is AP 5G. A user preferably uses a 5G signal. Coverage of a 5G network is small. After the user goes far, because the 5G network is still connected and a terminal can still detect the 5G network even though the 5G signal is very poor, the terminal cannot be handed over to a 2.4G network unless the user manually hands over to the 2.4G network. This causes very poor surfing experience of the user.